I Will Be
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo runs away from home, thinking about his dad.


I Will Be

by: Terrell James

Jojo couldn't take anymore of his dad's nutcased behavior and his attempt of being mayor, though he doesn't. So to make it all go away, he decides to run away from home. He got his things together and when he went to his parent's room, he felt one stroke of tear coming down his eye. He closed his eyes as he closed the door.

He walked towards the hallway and then to the door left with a note on the wall. He left the house and ran across Whoville with nowhere else to go, but the observatory. He got on the entrance and then to the rubber band and flew himself to the observatory.

When he got in, he wished as if he wanted to run away and never come back home. He walked through another room with some stairs and went up the roof. He felt the wind blowing through his hair and just sat there, looking at the moon.

Back at home, Ned was awake, going over to check on his 96 daughters and then Jojo. When he got there, he realized that he wasn't there. He looked over the room and he's not there. He was panicking due to the fact that he's his only son. He went back in their bedroom and woke up Sally.

"Wake up, honey. Wake up!" said Ned.

Sally woke up look delirious. She asked, sleepily, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Jojo's gone!" said Ned.

"What?" she asked.

"It's true. I read this note he left and I found out he's not there." said Ned.

"Okay, hon. Let's just calm down and look for him." said Sally.

"Okay. You look through the kitchen and I'll look through the rest of the house." said Ned.

When they looked everywhere in the house, they couldn't find him anywhere. When they came back in the kitchen, they realized that he could be in the observatory. They ran out of the house and searched for him.

Jojo kept looking at the sky and felt as if he needs some guidance. As he was trying to keep himself positive, he heard a little noise coming from the air. He looked down and realized that it was his dad.

He felt completely irritated and wanted to leave. Ned caught up with him and decides to talk to each other. He said, "Son, where were you? We've been looking for you all night."

"Actually, it's been 20 minutes." said Sally.

"20 minutes, then. Look, let's just talk about it." said Ned.

When they got down and sat on the steps, he decided to have a little father-to-son conversation. Ned exhaled deeply and said, "Okay. Let me just ask this. Why did you run away from home?"

Jojo sighed and said, "I couldn't take anymore of you wanting me to be mayor and that you talked a lot about yourself and less of what I wanted to do."

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Ned.

"Did you ever stop to think that you should support for something I want and less like you wanted? Did you even care about me?" asked Jojo, tearfully.

Ned felt like he'd been slammed into complete total reality when it comes to his relationship with his son. He closed his eyes for a second and realizes he's been taking all these mayoral excitements out on him and never stopped. He felt as if his needs were not being paid attention to. He sighs sadly and said, "Son, I-- I'm sorry that you feel this way. You don't have to run away from everything, you know."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, dad. I just didn't want to-- to--" said Jojo.

"Disappoint you? I'm not. You're my only son and you know I love you, right?" said Ned.

Jojo nodded his head and decides to give him a little hug. Tears streamed through Ned's shoulder and knows that he loves him the same. Ned looks at his son and said, "Let's go home."

As they got home, Jojo went in his room and even though it's 1:30 in the morning, he brings in his Who-Guitar and starts singing a song that he wrote on his notebook.

_There's nothing I can say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain the tears they cry_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go_

_I know I let you down, but it's not like that now_

_This time, I'll never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything OK_

_I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down, I'll turn it all around_

_Cause I would never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything OK_

_Cause without you, I can't sleep_

_I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave_

_You're all I got_

_You're all I want_

_Yeah_

_And without you, I don't know what I'll do_

_I could never ever live a day without you_

_Hear with me do you see you're all I need_

_And I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life I will be with your forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything OK_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life, you know I will be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything OK_

As he finished the song, he sighs and wipes his eyes to take away the tears. Then, he puts his Who-Guitar back in the closet and climbs in the bed and goes to sleep. He wakes up and thinks about his relationship with his father and that he really loves him no matter what. One tear fell through his eye and then went to sleep.

Ned came in Jojo's room and sees him already asleep. He leans over and tucks him in, rubs his hair and kissed him. He whispered, "I love you, Jojo."

He walks out of the room and as he walks out, he hears a voice behind him.

"I love you too, dad."

He looks back and noticed that's his son saying that. He smiled and then closed the door and one tear streamed from his face and then went back in their bedroom to catch up on some sleep.

* * *

This song was from "I Will Be" from my favorite singer, Avril Lavigne. i thought that it should add to the father-son relationship. It's kinda sweet, though. Anyway, please R&R! I hope it's the most-recommended fanfic!


End file.
